


A Very Tony Christmas

by moremarvl_plz (DawnRain_776)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers' Christmas, Avengers' cake, Fluff, Hulk - Freeform, Other, Tony hates the cake, Tony's Christmas, we all hate the cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnRain_776/pseuds/moremarvl_plz





	A Very Tony Christmas

“We’re supposed to have a cake?” Tony groaned.  
“Yes, why wouldn’t we,” Pepper rolled her eyes, and pulled up a holographic picture. It was three-tiered Avengers cake, decked out with the logo, and 3D models of all the Avengers fighting.  
“That cake is meant for a five-year-old’s birthday party,” Tony scratched his head and glared at Pepper.  
“You all act like five-year-olds, why should it be for you?”  
“Why can’t you just make cookies like everyone else in the world?”  
Pepper rolled her eyes and swiped down on her tablet, dismissing the cake picture.  
“And I look like I’m constipated!”  
“I’m getting the cake.”  
Tony kept making excuses until Pepper opened the door.  
“Goodbye Tony,” she said, raising an eyebrow.  
“But, I just want to say-“  
The door slammed in Tony’s face. He groaned again.  
“Sir, I have contacted all of the Avengers at Miss Potts request for the party tonight,” Jarvis piped up at that moment.  
“Damn it!” Tony kicked at the metal trash can on the floor. “Ow!” he hopped back, his foot throbbing.  
“Incoming call from Mr. Rogers,” Jarvis said.  
Tony sighed, “Yes, Steve?”  
Steve’s face appeared on the holographic monitor above Tony’s desk. “I heard you’re having a Christmas party tonight?”  
“Not that it was my choice,” Tony grumbled.  
“What?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Well,” Steve continued, “We’re all coming!”  
“Yup,” Natasha’s face appeared on the monitor, along with Clint’s and Thor’s.”  
Tony groaned, “Thor is coming?”  
“Yes, I shall accompany my compatriots to Mr. Stark’s place of residence for a party to celebrate the joyous holiday of Christmas eve,” Thor raised his hammer proudly.  
“Please leave the hammer at home,” Tony said.  
“It’s just Christmas, Thor,” Clint said from off screen.  
Thor nodded, “Right, it shall be just Christmas then.”  
“We expect lots of decorations!” Natasha smiled.  
Thor nodded again, and tried to twirl his hammer around his fingers, but he dropped it, and Steve dropped the phone he was holding.  
“Be careful Thor,” Tony heard Natasha say.  
“No, my phone!” Steve cried, a moment before Tony saw the hammer fall onto the phone and the call ended.  
“Jarvis, do we have any Christmas decorations?” Tony asked the AI.  
“Yes sir, they are kept in the basement.”  
“The basement,” Tony groaned yet again.  
***  
“Oh, it’s looks lovely in here!” Pepper smiled as she walked through the door to the hang-out room.  
Tony looked down at her from inside his Iron Man suit. She was holding a large cake box, and several bags of groceries.  
“Hold on Miss Potts. Just sit down that cake box and step away, so I can blow it up.”  
“Funny,” Pepper deadpanned. She started unloading chips and other snacks from the grocery bags.  
Tony was hovering near the ceiling, hanging tinsel up. He hated that cake, and was going to get rid of it.  
Soon, Tony came down, and took off his Iron Man suit. He reached for a Dorito for the bag of chips sitting on the bar. Pepper slapped his hand away, and tsked.  
“Not until your friends get here,” Pepper said.  
“Miss Potts; Mr. Rogers, Mr. Thor, Miss Romanoff, Mr. Banner, and Mr. Barton are at the door,” Jarvis announced, “Shall I let them in?”  
“I’m here too,” Tony shouted.  
Pepper ignored him, “Yes, please.”  
For a moment, it was quiet, before the other Avengers waltzed in.  
“Hi Thor, hi Bruce, hi Natasha, hi Steve, hi Clint,” Tony said as each walked past him. They all ignored him. And went straight to the cake.  
“This is such a funny cake,” Natasha laughs.  
Steve said, “It’s red, white, and blue, just like my armor!”  
Tony fisted his hands and tried not to throw a champagne glass at the cake.  
“Thor, why’d you bring the hammer that we told you not to bring?” Tony asked instead of smashing the cake.  
“To not bring weapons to a joyous celebration would be quite rube, would it not?” Thor asked, hefting his hammer, “Clint has brought his glorious bow of the arrows.”  
“It’s a bow and arrows,” Clint growled.  
Pepper cut in, “It’s a Christmas party, you don’t need to bring weapons.”  
“Yes,” Tony said, “I totally agree with that.”  
Everyone ignored Tony, yet again. He fumed silently as the party started and Jarvis turned on Christmas music.  
“Sir, Agent Phil Coulson is at the door, along with some other identified people, who appear to have SHIELD logos on their persons,” Jarvis said suddenly.  
“Show me the door security cam footage,” Tony commanded, and Jarvis brought up the live feed. At the door stood Phil Coulson, carrying grocery bags, with two other men, and three women behind him. Tony didn’t recognize any of them.  
“Hello?” Agent Coulson said, his voice tinny over the comm, “We’re just some perfectly harmless.”  
“But deadly,” cut in one of the women with brown hair.  
“Quiet Sky,” Coulson chided, “We’re just some agents from SHIELD. Thought we’d stop by for the party.”  
“Bring me up, Jarvis,” Tony commanded, and the agents looked up at Tony’s holographic projection.  
“How did you know there was a party?” Tony asked.  
The girl named Sky said, “I just hacked into your feed and-“  
The burly dark-haired guy to her right elbowed her, “We saw the lights from upstairs.”  
“Fine,” Tony said, “You can come in.”  
The other woman with brown hair spoke with an English accent, “That cake looked really good, by the way.”  
Tony ground his teeth together, “Enough about the cake.”  
Jarvis let the SHIELD agents come in and they joined the party. Clint started showing Tony the mechanics of his exploding arrows, when there was a loud crash. Tony looked over just as Thor crashed into Natasha and she went flying.  
Clint cried out as Natasha hit him. Suddenly, there was a loud beeping. The exploding arrow was going to explode. Tony grabbed it from Clint and threw it at the other end of the room  
“Everyone get down!” Agent Coulson shouted and everyone crowded at the other end of the room.  
With a boom, the arrow exploded and the entire building shook. Everyone fell onto Bruce. And he started growling.  
“Guys, I think he’s turning into the Hulk!” Natasha said.  
Everyone started shouting at the same time as Bruce started to turn into something big and green.  
Tony ran, as everyone scattered and started hiding behind burnt couches and tables. Hulk started smashing the food table, getting closer and closer to the cake.  
“No!” Pepper shouted as Hulk sent the cake flying. It hit Steve in the face, just as he came through the door holding a tranq gun. He shot blindly, and hit Agent Coulson and Clint before finally shooting the Hulk.  
“Alright everyone,” Tony ordered, “If you don’t want to see a naked Bruce Banner, please go in the hallway.”  
After pretty much everyone had gone home, Tony was cleaning up. He swept the broken glass from the floor and moved the broken table.  
“It was a good try, Tony,” said a voice behind him.  
He looked over his shoulder at Pepper, “Well, we’re the Avengers. It’s not like I didn’t expect something to go wrong.”  
Pepper chuckled and put her arm around his shoulder, “Let’s get some rest. We can clean this up in the morning.”  
Tony smiled and let Pepper lead him out of the destroyed room. They went back to Tony’s study on the top floor and sat down on the couch.  
“Merry Christmas Tony,” Pepper said.  
Tony didn’t say anything, but he smiled. Maybe he did like Christmas after all.


End file.
